


If You Hurt Him - Damian Edition

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Forbidden Love of Nightwing and Deathstroke [22]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Bonding, Fluff, M/M, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: "If you hurt him, Wilson..."





	If You Hurt Him - Damian Edition

“Wilson.”

Slade didn’t bother to look up from his book. “Al ghul.”

Even without looking, he knew the child was bristling. “You and Grayson are engaged.”

“Yes,” Slade replied, finally looking up at Damian. “We’re getting married in two months.”

He went very still when Damian drew his katana, placing the blade at Slade’s sternum.

“Grayson is out with Todd,” Damian said. “He won’t be returning for several hours.”

“That’s correct,” Slade confirmed, carefully setting his book aside. “I presume that’s the reason for this visit?”

“Yes,” Damian replied. His gaze hardened. “I’m here with a warning.”

“Oh, I’m looking forward to this,” Slade said with a smirk.

Damian sneered, pressing the tip of his blade just a bit harder into Slade’s chest, coming a hair too close to breaking skin.

“If you  _ ever  _ do anything to hurt Grayson,” Damian hissed, leaning forward. “If you hurt him mentally or emotionally or physically, I will hunt you down and gut you like a fish. I do not give others my blind trust, unlike Grayson, and I certainly don’t give it to men such as yourself! Grayson has made the frankly foolish choice to not only trust you but to go one step farther and fall in love with you. Dedicate his life for you.” Damian leaned back. “He has even told me that he would sacrifice his life for yours.”

Slade froze. He hadn’t known that. “I can assure you, Al Ghul, I won’t do anything to hurt Dick. I love him, more than I’ve ever loved anyone or anything else.”

Damian was silent for a moment. “Why Al Ghul?” he demanded, lowering his blade just a fraction. “Why not Wayne?”

“I’m afraid I’ve already reserved that last name for your father,” Slade replied. “It would be far too confusing to give the title to you both.”

Damian was silent and Slade could see a furious debate behind his eyes before Damian finally pulled back his sword, letting it hang at his side rather than returning it to its sheath as a sign that he was ready and willing to attack should Slade lunge first.

“You and Grayson are to be wed in sixty days, exactly,” Damian said slowly, weighing the words and their meaning on his tongue and in his head before he spoke them. “Whether I or anyone else likes it, he will be your husband and you will be a part of our family.”

“That’s correct,” Slade confirmed.

Damian was silent for a very long time. He licked his lips slowly before speaking again, meeting Slade’s one-eyed gaze head on.

“Whether I like it or not.” his gaze sharpened abruptly. “You will, by legal status  _ only, _ be considered my brother-in-law.”

Slade tried very hard to fight down a smile, knowing it would result in a sword to the stomach. And he really didn’t want to get blood on the couch, especially since it was a new one that he and Dick had picked out.

“That would be correct,” he said, keeping his voice calm. “And I assure you, Al Ghul, I will not harm Dick intentionally in anyway. If I do, then I can promise you that Dick is more than capable of defending himself. However, should I harm him in such a way, intentionally or otherwise, that drives him to file for divorce, then you have my permission to drive your sword through my heart.”

Damian nodded before abruptly blurting, “Damian.”

Slade raised an eyebrow. “I beg your pardon?”

Damian scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. “Once you had legally bound Grayson as your husband, you...may call me Damian if you so wish. But  _ only  _ so long as it stops you calling me Al Ghul.”

“I understand,” Slade said, nodding as he got to his feet. “Would you like something to eat while you’re here or do you have to fly away and report your findings back to your father?”

“I am not here under father’s command,” Damian snapped. “But food would be...acceptable. If only so I can ensure you are giving Grayson the proper nutrients and not allowing the idiot to drown himself in dry cereal and bagels.”

Slade chuckled as he made his way to the kitchen with the tiny assassin in tow. “Trust me, he does try,” he said. “So what would you like?”

“What can you make?”

 

……………

 

“The meal was acceptable, Wilson,” Damian declared as he was getting ready to leave.

“Thank you,” Slade said as he finished cleaning up, following Damian out onto the fire escape. “Oh. There  _ was  _ one thing I wanted to tell you before you left.”

“Oh?” Damian asked, turning to give Slade his full attention.

Slade smirked as he knelt down on Damian’s level. “You’re a little late to make a threat on my life. The rest of your family and most of the Justice League already beat you to it and they made far more colorful threats than your pathetic statement in regards to my intestines.”

Damian scowled. “My point still stands.”

“Yes,” Slade murmured, straightening back up and crossing his arms over his chest. “It does.”

He watched Damian turn and grapple away, just before Slade heard the apartment door open.

“Are you home?”

“Fire escape,” Slade called, turning as Dick walked over and slipped through the window.

“Hi,” his fiance greeted with a smile, bouncing up on his toes to peck a kiss to Slade’s lips. “What are you doing out here?”

Slade hummed. “Just watching a little bird fly away.”


End file.
